U Don't Even Know Who I Am
by ZeroZeroni
Summary: Takes place after the season finale. jake hires a new woman that Penny knows some how. Will jealousy erupt between the new woman and Dylan? Better summary inside! Please R&R my first GMM fic!


Inside Summary-A new woman is hired to work on the set of Good Morning Miami. She is smart, witty, cool, easy-going, and lets not forget attractive. Will Jake give up his feelings for Dylan? And no need to worry about Gavin: he's dating Penny(i dunno if it went thru in the show, but it does in my fic!)! My fic takes place right after the season finale. Anyway, Jake may be falling for her, but Dylan may be thinking of a way to make him want her again. A Dylan/Wanda(new woman) slash in later chapters! oh yeah! How does Penny know Wanda anyway...? ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Disclaimer-I own only Wanda and anything relating to Wanda. I don't own any one else on Good Morning Miami.  
  
1. Wanda Livingston  
  
Penny drove into the parking lot outside the station of Good Morning Miami. For a minute she just sat there. She was thinking about how she and Gavin had kissed the night before. Then she could just barely remember begging Jake for her job back(She had been drunk and it was rather blurry). As she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice she was watching a cherry red Chevy pull into the parking lot. She blinked. The car was familiar... She was imagining things. Of course, she coulda been right. There were probebly plenty of cherry red Chevies out there on the road. No one came out of the car, so penny decided it wasn't worth just sitting there staring at it. She opened the door and stepped out.  
  
Inside the station, Frank was sitting at that table in the middle of the floor. he was moving his eyes from a large peice of cake, then to three baby carrots and a celary stick. Penny came up behind him and sighed. "Frank," she said. "What are you doing now?" he turned to face her. "I'm trying to gain self control. I am trying to decide weather to eat the delicious looking, artificialy chocolate and vanilla flavored, calorie filled, fatty hunk of cake, or the mildly tempting vegetables." Penny rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah," she said,"That's a really tough one." Penny headed toward Jake's desk. As Penny went into the office, a tall, slender woman entered the room. She had dark hair, ruby red lipstick, baby blue eyeshadow, rosey cheeks, and a slightly tanned complection. Not black, tanned like Penny. She wore a nice business type suit and navy high heels. She walked up behind Frank and tapped his shoulder. Frank turned and saw the unfamiliar face. "Yes?" he said. "Where could I find a Jake--" Frank pointed toward Jake's office, cutting her off. "Um, thank you." "No problem." She walked by, but then backed up. "Are you gonna eat that?" she said, pointing to the cake. Frank fought back an urge to devour it then and there. "No," he said sounding strained. "Okay." She picked up the plate and carried it away. Frank whined slightly, picked up the celery and reluctantly took a bite of it.  
  
The woman knocked on the doorway of the office, even though the door was open. "--And then he said, 'what do you mean, by were we safe--'" "Excuse me," said the woman. "Yes?" said Jake, leaning so he could see around Penny. "May I come in?" she said. "Lord yes," said Jake thankfuly. The woman stepped into the room and approached the desk. Penny backed up, not looking at the woman. She then turned and sat at the computer and started to play Solitair. "You are...?" said Jake. "Miss Livingston. Miss Wanda Livingston. You said you had a job I could be interviewed for?" she said. Penny looked up at the name. Her eyes widened and she stood up. She was careful to hide her face as she said,"I need to take a bathroom break," to Jake. She then hurried out the door. Jake went back to Wanda. "Look, Miss Livingston, I'm sorry. I just rehired the person who had quit the job before." Wanda hung her head slightly. "I understand. It's hard for me to find a job. I need the time at home. I have five kids, you know. Well, you don't know. It's on my resume`, and you never got to see it. Well, that's okay. I'll go--" "Wait, Miss Livingston. I think I can probebly get you in somewhere. Our hair dresser had just asked for an assistant this morning," Jake lied. Dylan didn't ask for anything. "Okay," said Wanda. "Just show me who I'm assisting for. How soon do I have to be at work?" she said. "Tomorrow at about six." "In the morning? I mean, that's perfect," said Wanda. "Follow me. I'll introduce you to the hair dresser." Jake led Carla to Dylan's office. "Dylan? Are you in here?" said Jake. Dylan turned away from the mirror. "Yeah, Jake. Do you need something?" she said. "Dylan, I'de like you to meet Miss Wanda Livingston. She's gonna work here," he said. Wanda and Dylan shook hands. "What will she be doing? I mean, Penny did get her job back, didn't she?" she asked. "Yes, she did. Wanda here is gonna be you assistant." Dylan's smile faltered, but she kept it. "But Jake, I don't need an assistant." "Oh yes you do. You even asked for one this morning, remember?" he said behind Carla. "No, I don't recall," said Dylan, looking puzzled. "Remember?" said Jake, nodding yes. Dylan slowly nodded yes with him, although she still appeared perplexed. "Yeah...uh, yeah. I remember now," she lied. "Um, Jake? Can I talk to you for a minute?" said Dylan. Dylan grabbed Jake's wrist and led him outside her office. "Jake! What are you doing? I never asked for an assistant," she said. "I know. But I felt bad. I told her she could have Penny's job. But then I forgot and rehired Penny. And the woman has five kids! And her resume says she's divorced. She's the only one supporting her family. It's a big family. We have good hours. Like I said, I felt bad. So I told her you wanted an assistant." Dylan sighed. "Come on, Dylan," said Jake. "Go along with it. She needs a good paying job." Dyaln looked at him funny. "Okay, so it's not as good of a salery as it would be if you were Jennifer Lopez, but I can't do that for people," he said. "Okay fine. Whatever you say. i'll go along with it. But she better not mess anything up." "Mess what up?" he said. "I am a hair dresser. Hmm, I wonder what Wanda could mess up?" she said sarcasticaly. "Okay I get it. But she's only temporary," he said. "I hope so." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Short chapter, I know! But hey, lay off, it's my first Good Morning Miami fic. Oh, and in case u were wondering about the cake and veggies thing? Just remember when Frank kept saying he was fat. Okay. Well, I'm open for suggestions! Flames r forbidden! Well, come back for the next chapter! Oh, and by the way. If u know, will someone PLEASE tell me what ever happened to the weather person? That nun? She was in like, three eppies then vanished. IF U KNOW, U MUST TELL ME!!!!!-ZeroZeroni 


End file.
